


A Day Off

by AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)



Series: A Month of Scorpion Drabbles [6]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/AVPDSylvesterDodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cabe's babysitting Ralph on his day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Off

"Alright Ralph, what are we going to do today?" Cabe asked, looking across at the boy in the passenger seat. Paige had asked him to go out with Ralph- she had something to take care of. Cabe didn't ask what those some things were. He understood the strains of parenting.

"There's a new astronomy exhibit at the museum," Ralph suggested. The hopeful look on his face reminded Cabe of an old memory. The same joy on his daughter Amanda's face when he had surprised her with a sudden present. Cabe grimaced briefly, snapping out of the memory.

"Sure thing, Ralph."

**Author's Note:**

> Cabe Gallo is everyone's grampa.   
> Here's your jam of the day, by the way: [Last Train Home by the Pat Metheny Group.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sq5oqY3-vhg) It is also unrelatedly the ending theme to the second arc of 2014/2015 Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders.


End file.
